Hikaru's Present
by SakudaChanLovesYaoi
Summary: Wow this is sooo late! Anyways, a christmas fan-fic:  All the wonderful twincest ! Hikaru gets a present from his wonderful uke  HikaxKao. M Rated. R & R!


**I DO NOT OWN OURAN HIGH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

**note: Please excuse the misspellings and such. Wordpad has no spell check lol.**

* * *

><p>"Kaoru, can I open my eyes yet," Hikaru asked, getting impatient with his brother's coyness. The younger brother tsked at Hikaru, acting innocent, yet naughty at the same time.<p>

"Hikaru, if you peek, then your present is ruiened. It's Christmas, just be a good boy for once," he purred, slipping into his gift for his brother. It was a rare display to see Kaoru in such a scandelous outfit, but for his brother-lover, he'd do anything. All Hikaru usually had to do was ask. The last episode they had with such kinks, Kaoru had to dress like a French Maid dress with heels and everything. Kaoru wasn't bothered by it, however, since he loved to please his brother in any way possible.

Kaoru was surprised when he heard Hikaru mutter an 'alright' before huffing into a pout. The younger chuckled, pulling on his boots. He wanted to really 'wow' his brother this time. Valentine's Day had been just as perfect, for Hikaru wouldn't let Kaoru leave the bed for the whole day. Kaoru blushed heavily, turning into the pretty little uke he was.

Hikaru was now fidgetting into his chair, burning to know what Kaoru had planned this time. He wanted it to be something sexy like Valentine's Day, when his little brother greeted him in the bathroom wearing a naughty police-woman's uniform. Heat pooled down to Hikaru's stomach, coaxing his groin to life. The older twin swallowed and heard the distinct sound of bells. He flushed. "Koarrrruuuu~! You ready yet," he panted, moving into a slightly more comfortable position. He heard a soft chuckle before their door was closed and locked tightly. Hikaru gulped down his pride, for if he had to wait any longer, he was going to beg for Kaoru.

"Alright, alright, Hikaru. You can open now," Kaoru practically purred. The older's lids flew open, and he was quick to take in his little brother's appearance.

Kaoru wore a satin skirt that was practically a belt, which was red and had that christmas white fuzz at the end. His top matched, in length and design. Hikaru licked his lips as Kaoru's shirt came only enough to cover his pecks, and it had long sleeves with a red and white hoodie. On his legs were hooker black boots with bells attached to the top, jingling as Kaoru approahed his brother, adding a sway to his hips. Hikaru reached forward, taking Kaoru's waist in his hands, practically molesting his brother through the fabric. Kaoru gave a small mewl, making Hikaru growl as he tugged his skinny brother into his lap. Kaoru squealed, then released a moan as Hikaru bucked his hips in an animalistic way. Their members were begging for pleasure and friction. Kaoru, being the good little uke he was, planned to solve it.

Hikaru pressed open mouth kisses against Kaoru's bare ribs and stomach, groaning at the taste. He loved savoring every bit of his brother, and planned to ravish every inch of skin. Kaoru was petting Hikaru's hair, stroking his fingers lower and lower until he pushed Hikaru's head away from his skin. "Come now Hikaru, don't be so hastely," Kaoru murmured, pressing their lips together. Hikaru immediately pushed his tongue through Kaoru's lips, playing with his brother's mouth while his hands rubbed along Kaoru's inner thighs, making the younger shudder with pleasure.

The twins seperated, some saliva trapped between them. Kaoru immediately got off his brother, kneeling down and unbottoning Hikaru's pants. Hikaru watched, entranced as his uke shoved down the pants and tugged his boxers down to his knees. Hikaru moaned softly as the cold air hit his released member. Kaoru looked hungry as he leaned over, his tongue reaching out to give a shy lick to Hikaru's head. The older threw his head back, panting as his fingers dug into the chair. "K-Kaoru," he breathed, feeling his little brother's mouth take in his length, using his teeth to scrape at the engored member while his tongue lapped at whatever came close. Hikaru's fingers dug into Kaoru's head, while the younger relaxed his throat, allowing his brother's cock to hit the back of his throat.

Hikaru moved Kaoru's head back and forth, thrusting as gently as he could into his brother's warm, inviting mouth. Kaoru took it all, his eyes hazed with greed as his hands played under Hikaru's button-up shirt. Kaoru's fingers brushed Hikaru's sensitive nipples, making the older practically scream. When Kaoru felt his brother's speed increasing, he pulled back from his brother's cock, making the older whimper.

"Don't I get to cum to, brother," Kaoru asked, giving his brother a look through his eyelashes. Hikaru smirked, standing up and bringing Kaoru with him. The older twin forced Koaru against the bed, climbing ontop of the uke who was scratching at his shirt. Hikaru allowd his brother to get rid of the offensive clothing, while he took Kaoru's earlobe into his mouth, licking the shell and sucking on the skin. Kaoru raised his feet, wrapping the boot-covered legs around Hikaru's waist, grinding their hips together.

"A little more needy this time arn't you," Hikaru breathed, reaching up the skirt of Kaoru's to feel lacy white pantees that had a spot of precum on it. He smirked at Kaoru, who was blushing. The younger let his legs become untangled from his lover, and the pantees removed. Hikaru pumped Kaoru's length, earning a low moan from the younger. Hikaru took that as a response and brought his hand that was entertaining Kaoru's cock to his lips instead. The younger slowly look in Hikaru's fingers, one by one, teasing his big brother. Kaoru's tongue slipped over and around Hikaru's digits, earning a swear from his brother.

Hikaru removed his fingers from Kaoru's mouth, giving Kaoru a passionate kiss before plunging a finger into Kaoru's hole. The younger hummed and tossed his head to the side, panting as Hikaru entered another finger, scissoring his brother while searching for the bundle of nerves. Kaoru whimpered softly, bucking his hips down on Hikaru's fingers, gasping as Hikaru curled his fingers. "Th . . . There," he rasped, eyes rolling back as he worked his hips a bit more. Hikaru stroked Kaoru's prostate a few times before pulling each digit out, not feeling the need to use a third finger.

Kaoru laid onto his back, spreading his legs for his brother. Hikaru smirked as he listened to the chimes of the bells, pulling Kaoru's leg's up, locking his brother's knees on his sides, Kaoru's ankles crossed at Hikaru's lower back. The uke of the two whimpered, pressing open-mouthed kisses against Hikaru's throat, while the older began to push his way into Kaoru's tight heat.

"Nah!" Kaoru's gasp made Hikaru moan against the younger's throat, feeling his brother tense for a second, before letting his muscles loosen, allowing Hikaru to sheeth his length completely into his brother. "Ahh . . . You're so big, Hikaru."

"How can you say that? You're always so _tight_!" Hikaru gave a thrust to imphasize. The younger gasped, his nails digging into the back of Hikaru's neck. Hikaru smirked like a cat, giving another experimental buck of his hips. Kaoru's head hit the pillow, but his back lifted from the bed, arching as he moaned. By then, Hikaru discovered he had Kaoru like puddy right now. His hips worked a rythem, pulling out unbareabily slow, then thrusting it mercilessly, making Kaoru scream. "You enjoying yourself," Hikaru murmured to Kaoru, gasping for air as he felt sweat roll down his back. Kaoru had druel coming out of the side of his lips, which were wide open, releasing moans. Kaoru gave a small nod, then whinned when Hikaru slowed.

"H-Hikaru! MOVE!"

"H-heh. Say the magic word," he teased, panting between a few words or so. Kaoru gritted his teeth, then clentched around Hikaru's length, making the older give out a choked gasp. That's when Hikaru realized why exactly Kaoru always got what he wanted.

The young glanced up through his eye lashes, his lids lowered, cheeks red, and druel from his mouth. He looked delicious. His voice flowed from his mouth, sweet like honey, full of uke-need. "Please, oh _please_, Hikaru. I want you to take me."

Kaoru didn't get a chance to breath as Hikaru gripped his lover's hips, giving it every last bit of strength as he shoved his length deep into Kaoru's body, hitting his prostate with a strong force. Kaoru tried to scream from pleasure, but his lungs were empty. Hikaru repeated his process, listening to the sounds of heavy breathing and skin slapping against one another's. Kaoru heaved until he got enough air to groan into his brother's throat, whispering his name afterwards like a chant.

Hikaru reached one of his hands between them, grasping Kaoru's cock, pumping it in time with his harsh bucking. Kaoru, despite being lost my pleasure, was still able to torchure Hikaru by clentching around his older brother's length, making said boy hiss as he squeezed Kaoru's length. The younger release a wail as he came into Hikaru's hand, dripping through the boy's fingers to land on his thighs and the skirt. As Kaoru rocked his hips to ride out his orgasim, Hikaru shuddered, releasing his load as well at the sight of his uke.

Both boys stayed in that position of a moment, catching their breaths. Hikaru leaned over, pressing a kiss against Kaoru's mouth, his clean hand lacing into Kaoru's hair. The uke whimpered softly, his boots sounding aloud as he let his legs rest against the bed. Hikaru pulled his length out of Kaoru, smirking as he licked the cum from his palm. Kaoru stared at his brother, feeling his cheeks heat up. "Merry Christmas, Hikaru."

"Hmm. Merry Christmas, Kaoru . . . Ready for round two?"


End file.
